The Eternal Rain
by Crakaboom
Summary: Rain has been pouring for over a week now, non-stop! Dumbledore intends to fix it.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a story for the Houses Competition.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 4**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: [Weather] Torrential Downpour**

 **Word Count: 792**

The rain was heavy, heavier than it had been in months, years even. Harry walked through the torrential downpour to his next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid usually taught this class, but today, not even he was standing outside his hut. Everyone had been shoved inside and it looked like a pack of pumpkin pasties with double the pasties.

"Hello everyone, I see you all are nice and cozy," Harry said from out of the window, covered by the roof overhang.

"Oh! There you are Harry, what took you so long?" Hagrid said from inside, he was standing at the window as to block the wind from the students.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Professor McGonagall kept me a bit over because I needed to clean my mess," Harry shrugged, smiling.

"Well, yer just in time, we were about to start without ya." He reached out the window and picked Harry up; setting him down inside.

When Harry was inside, he found a spot and stood, pulling out his book.

"Okay class, if you would please turn to page one hundred ninety seven, we'll begin," Hagrid taught his entire lesson with the winds blowing and the rain splattering on the rooftop.

Throughout the next few days, the rain kept up, giving no signs of dispersing. Everyone continued classes as normal. Eventually, after several continual days, the teachers set up a magical force field to keep out said rain.

Harry was headed to another one of his classes when he heard something outside, a kind of pattering….rain.

"How? I thought a magical shield like that was unbreakable!" he heard a shout from down the hall. A professor ran out of their classroom, hurrying to the window to gaze in awe at the rain.

"Professor McGonagall? What is going on?" Harry rushed over to her, peering out the fogged over window, trying to see what had happened.

The downpour had started once again, preventing sight from doing much for them. From all they could tell, someone had purposefully taken down the shield and was now forcing the rain to come faster and harder.

"Who could have done this?" Hermione gasped. The rest of the class had come out into the corridor and were also trying to gape out the window.

Suddenly, McGonagall had figured it out. She rushed away, telling the students to stay in the classroom.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

McGonagall bursted through the door to Dumbledore's office, gasping for air.

"Ah, McGonagall, I see you have figured it out?" Dumbledore's voice was calm and collected, giving no hint of excitement or even joy.

"Yes...sir…it…..the curse…" McGonagall managed to get out before having to stop to take a few more breaths.

"Take your time, we will be able to stop it, no matter how long it takes," Dumbledore smiled lightly, giving her time to compose herself.

"The curse that was placed years ago, Sir, I believe it has finally taken its effect," McGonagall said, a grim look on her face and sadness in her eyes.

"Which one?" Dumbledore chuckled lightly, not really taking the whole situation seriously.

"The one from the girl who died in the lake, she muttered her curse before she hit the water, but I heard it clear as day!" McGonagall's temper was beginning to flare; seeing Dumbledore chuckle at something dangerous sparked something inside of her.

"Ah, I remember now, she said that it would rain eternally in a torrential downpour, I guess she actually said a proper curse," Dumbledore still remained calm, but his mind was racing on trying to figure out how to break said curse.

"Yes, that one, now if you'll excuse me, now that I have brought this to your attention, I have a class to teach," she briskly strode out of the room, returning to her classroom.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Later that day, during dinner, Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall, waiting for silence to make an announcement.

"Thank you, I would like to inform all students and staff that we have figured out a cause of this dredded rain and are working to fix it," Dumbledore waved a hand at all the students asking what it was, "There is no need for you to know what is ailing us so, but I assure you, we have it under control. Now, eat!" he waved his other hand and food appeared on every table. Groups of kids at a time pigging out, forgetting all about the previous conversation.

McGonagall leaned over to him and asked, "Are you sure that it is a good idea to tell students? What if those three try to investigate by themselves?" she pointed at the kids at the Gryffindor table.

Those kids were a girl, a red-head, and the boy who lived.


End file.
